My New Family
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: What happens with Peter and Charlotte are called to the Swan home when Isabella Swan hasn't shown up to School in 6 months and when they get there,what they find is a huge surprised and Isabella gets attached to Peter. Read to find out what the huge surprise was and why Bella had to be removed from her home.


*My New Family

By TwilightGirl29

PPOV (PETER)

I'm vampire you wanna know something funny I'm also a cop but only when I'm fed completely. Charlotte thinks it's useless. I work in the kidnapping/child abuse part of the station so I don't usually see blood but I don't breathe in the air just in case. Everybody thinks I have red contacts in but I don't obviously, I drink from humans. "We just got a call from Forks Elementary School, That 6-year-old Isabella Swan hadn't shown up to school in like 6 months so the teacher got worried since her father who used to be chief of our police is known to be an alcoholic since he got fired, Renee Swan has been deceased for 6 months from a car accident, in which Isabella was taken to the hospital for minor injuries" Doug says.

 _Ugh I never liked Charlie Swan anyways_ "I'm going to check on her anybody wanna go with me" I ask "I'll go with you" I see my mate Charlotte "Okay baby lets go" I said tucking my gun into my waistband. We get into a squad car where I kiss her hand "Thanks god its cloudy" She mutter low enough only for me to hear. I agree with her and we head over to the Swan resident, I get out first and bang on the door "FWPD" I yell and he doesn't answer so I kick open the door which it wasn't secure so it fell to the floor.

"CHARLIE SWAN! FWPD!" I yell and Char runs after him when he tries to escape through the backdoor cause she knew he wouldn't last long with me. She brings him to me cuffed "Where's Isabella" I ask sneering at him "Why do you care about that stupid slut" He slurr his words and reeks of alcohol "Pathetic" I said and break his nose, I listen for a heartbeat and I hear a little one so I follow it to a really small shudder closet that is taped up so no light could get in.

I open it but it's jammed so I really have to tug on it with a little more than human strength to get it open and I see a little filth covered figured huddled in the corner "Isabella?" I said softly and gently, and the figure whimpers "SShh its okay come here" I said using the same tone, I hold out my index finger so she doesn't think I crush her hand or hit her "I won't hurt you, I'm here to take you away from the meanie" I said using a child's term. She slowly reaches out and grabs onto my finger hesitantly. Her legs tremble as she comes out "Its okay sweetie there's nothing to be afraid of" I said trying to comfort her, I look at her from head to toe; there isn't one spot that is covered in dirt. She latches onto me and buries her face in my leg. I hear her sniffle.

"Can I pick you up" I ask her and she nods so I pick her up nice and carefully. She buries her face in my neck again and I go out to the car. "I called in that we had them with us" Char says "We'll drop him off at the station and take her to the hospital to see Carlisle" I said, I toss her the keys and get into the passenger seat and she holds on to me tightly with her face still buried in my neck, I put our seatbelt on.

We arrive at the station; Char takes him in saying I would do the paperwork later. We speed to the hospital. We go in "We need to see Carlisle" I said, Carlisle comes out and motions us to come with him into a hospital room. "Its Isabella Swan" I said and his eyes widen. Carlisle take pictures real quick "We need to get her clean up, so I can give her a checkup" He says. Me and Char take her into the bathroom "Isabella" I said nudging her "Bella" She whimpers "We're going to give you bath okay" I said and she nods. I remove the dirt encrusted shirt from her body only to find more dirt, Char starts the bath, I remove her dirty bottoms and undies to find more dirt. Char stops the water and I help her into the tub. She winces but relaxs so me and Char start washing the dirt off.

Which takes us about an hour then we get her out and drain the water then back into the clean water so we could wash her hair. I hand her a wash rag so she could cover her eyes but looks confused so I showed her what to do. We wash her hair then we get her out, I get a towel from Carlisle and a hospital gown with a pair of booties too. We put the gown and booties on with Char's jacket so her tush isnt showing in the back. I gently take her hand and bring her out of the bathroom. "Okay Isabella can you sit up here for me" Carlisle says. She had bruises like everywhere and she looks up at me, she scared of Carlisle. "Its okay sweetie, Carlisle just wants to make sure your healthy" I said, I pick her up and set her on the thing and I grab her hand.

*Time Laspe*

We get into Carlisle's car and leave, we head to the Cullens house. Me and Char live in the woods but I'll have to see if we could live with them now since Bella seems attached to me and I have become attached to her too. "Carlisle is there any chance we can live with you. Me, Charlotte, Isabella?" I ask "Ya I'll have Edward move his study down to the room with the Piano" Carlisle says. I look down at Isabella who was passed out in my lap.

Carlisle had written everything in her file but he wouldnt let me look in it until we got to his place. We got out which I cradle her in my arms and we head inside where Rosalie hisses at me when she spots a child in my arms. She moves to take the child away from me but I bite her, keeping her away from Isabella and she hisses in pain "Carlisle I didnt think we would be treated so differently then the last time we visited" I said angry, clutching Isabella to me.

"I dont know what got into her" Carlisle says "He's going to kill her" Rosalie yells. I hiss baring my teeth before kissing Isabella's head and she wakes up groggy. She looks at me confused but I see the fear creeping into her eyes "Its okay Bella" I said and hug her to me, I glare at the blonde b**** for trying to take Isabella from me I felt strangely protective of her in a fatherly like way. "Edward!" Carlisle yells and Edward comes walking down at human speed.

"Ya Carlisle" Edward asks "Would you mind moving your piano up to your study so Peter, Charlotte, and Isabella can have a room to stay in since they'll be living with us now" Carlisle asks. Edward leans so he's looking at Bella then he looks back at Carlisle "Sure" He says. "GUYS COME ON!" He yells, Emmett and Jasper run upstairs at human speed which I wink at Jasper. Carlisle motions me to follow him so I set Bella on the couch. Me and Char follow him.

"Here's her file" Carlisle hands it to me. **Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan Whitlock, Age:6. Bruises of the arms, legs, neck, back, chest, face, and welts on the back of her thighs. Ear infection in the left ear, signs of past fractures in her arms. And also is malnourished, dehydrated, and underweight, has spoken one word so she might be scared to talk, uncomfortable around people unless it certain people she trust which isnt very many. She may have PTSD from the abuse she got from her real father. More notes will be written down if necessary.**

We hear little footsteps and we smell salt so I resist the urge to run over to her. I walk out of the room and I see her crying trying to get away from Rosalie "Leave her alone" I said and take Bella out of Rosalie's arms and she clings to me, she's crying soundless. "Sssh its okay sweetie" I said and she looks at me with tears in her eyes "Did she scare you?" I ask and Bella nods "Isabella do you want to live with me and Charlotte" I ask and she nods "Can you talk at all" I ask concerned "Yes" She whispers real softly "Are you Hungry?" I ask and she nods.

*Time Laspe*

I hand her a cup of water and she drinks it all. "You better stop giving her water before she throws up, she looks she's about to throw up" Jasper says and I look at her "Are you feeling sick?" I ask and she nods "You really should tell me these things" I said and lay her down on the couch "I'm sorry" She says "Maybe next time I shouldn't give you 5 cups of water to drink" I said. "Peter why dont we get you and Charlotte something to eat" Jasper says and drags me away from her.

Once we're outside I see Rosalie and Alice dragging Charlotte. I growl at them for touching her. "Emmett, Edward get them some animals" He says, the two run off.

CPOV (Carlisle)

I hear crying and I walk downstairs. I see Isabella laying on her back on my couch "Isabella sweetie is everything all right?" I ask and she shakes her head no. I kneel down infront of her and she flinchs "Whats wrong?" I ask "I want Peter and Charlotte" She says, she whimpers and holds her stomach. "Does your tummy hurt" I ask "Peter" She whimpers. "They went out-" She cuts me off by screaming then sobbing real hard "She's scary" She whispers and then start sobbing real hard "Who?" I ask but she contuines to sob real hard and uncontrollably.

"SShhh its okay, they'll be back" I said and she shakes her head. "Yes they will" I said "Mommy left" She sobs even harder while holding her stomach more. "Peter" She sobs uncontrollably. "I'll go get them" I said and run out of the house and I run about 3 miles before I find Peter, Charlotte, Jasper,Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. "Carlisle is everything all right" Edward asks.

"Peter, Charlotte you need to go back. Isabella is crying her eyes out thinking you left her and her stomach hurts" I inform them "Damn it, must have gave her too much water" Peter mutters before him and Charlotte take off with us following behind.

PPOV

"Bella" I said watching her sob uncontrollably "Peter" She says sniffling. I pick her up and she clings to me, burying her face in my shirt. "Its okay" I said "My tummy hurt" She whimpers. "Lets try going to the bathroom" I said and I pick her up and take her upstairs to the bathroom. I set her on the toilet holding the gown and Char's jacket up "It hurt to" She says. "Here hold this up" I said and she grabs the gown and jacket, holding it up. I push down gently on her lower abdomen and liquids coming pouring out. "That feels better" She says and she wipes herself. I get her off the toliet and I flush it. "I missed you" She whisper into my leg. "I missed you 2 Bella" I said.

 **What do u guys think? Should I continue? R &R Plz :)**


End file.
